Finn's Big Break
by BriGleePena
Summary: Finn gets a great oppertunity and flies to LA to be in a Hannah Montana music video. What happens when he catches everyones favorite pop star taking of her wig? commet please
1. Chapter 1:The Offer

"Great job everyone see you tomorrow." Mr. Shuster said happily. "Oh wait, Finn I need to talk to you!" He added, motioning Finn to come over to him.

"Mr. Shu am I in trouble?" Finn asked, a little freaked out

"No, no not at all, but I have some news you might be interested in." Mr. Shuster stated clearly.

"Ok…." Finn replied, very confused.

"Well, a talent scout was at sectionals, and they were really impressed with your singing and dancing." Mr. Shuster said smiling, very proud of his student.

"My dancing? I suck at dancing." He said even more confused than he was.

"Well he obviously didn't think so, well anyway, he called me, and he wants you to be a backup singer/dancer in a Hannah Montana music video!" Mr. Shuster said with glee. Too bad Finn didn't have the same reaction.

"Hannah Montana? She's a singer for girls of ages of 6-15." He said very dull, not sharing Mr. Shuster's excitement.

Mr. Shuster took a deep breath, "Take a seat Finn." He said, pointing to a char next to the piano. Finn sat down and looked at Mr. Shuster

"Finn, this could open up a lot of doors for you, you can get discovered and move on to big things! I can't let you pass up an opportunity like this." He lectured Finn.

Finn looked down. "Even if I did want to go, I can't afford a plain ticket, and I sure can't afford to stay at a hotel in LA"

"Finn the talent scout said he would pay for all of that, because I told him you had limited funds. Just think about it? Ok?" Mr. Shuster asked Finn.

"Fine" Finn said with no emotion.


	2. Chapter 2:Exepting

Finn thought about the offer for the next couple of days. Should he do it? It would be a good chance for him to get away from all of the drama, him not being the father and everything. But, when he would come back he would be made fun of more than ever. But, like said, it could open up a lot of doors for him, he might be able to support his mom and maybe pay for college if he got in. He thought about this the entire school day. Finally, it was time for glee club rehearsal. He got there early so he could talk to Mr. Shuster.

"Mr. Shu?" Finn asked, looking around for his teacher.

He spotted him at the piano, talking to Rachel, about her solo, Defying Gravity. She was another reason he was thinking about declining the offer. After he found out he wasn't the dad of Quinn's baby, and Puck was, he had developed new feelings for Rachel that were hard to hide. But, he knew he couldn't pass up the offer, and he knew Rachel would still be here when he got back.

"Hi Finn." Rachel said, looking up at Finn with a big smile. Rachel felt the same way about Finn, except her feelings were a lot stronger. She truly believed Finn was the one. But, she didn't know he felt the same way.

"Hey Rach, can I talk to Mr. Shu alone for a second?" Finn asked, smiling.

"Oh, of course." She said, getting up from her seat and walking out of the classroom.

Finn took a deep breath, "I've decided to take the offer." He said doubtfully.

Mr. Shuster's serious look turned into a smile. "That's great Finn this will be great for you, I'll call the talent scout after rehearsal and tell him you're in."

"Thanks Mr. Shu, but can you not tell everyone about this, I kind of want to keep it a secret for now." Finn asked nervously.

"Sure Finn, no problem." As he spoke the rest of the glee club walked in, ready for rehearsal.

"Ok everyone; let's start with somebody to Love" Mr. Shuster said. The glee club started to sing. Rachel could not keep her eyes off of Finn, not just because of the normal reason. She had her ear pressed to the door as Finn spoke to Mr. Shuster. She didn't hear much, but all she knew was Finn had an offer and he was going to take it. Rachel needed to know what this offer was.


	3. Chapter 3:After Rehearsel

When rehearsal was over, everyone left except for Finn, who was waiting for Mr. Shuster, and Rachel, who wanted Finn to tell her what, was going on. She told him the baby wasn't his, she deserved to know what the offer was. Rachel walked over to Finn as he sat on the same chair next to the piano.

"Hey Finn." She said, casually

"Hi." He replied back a little unsure of himself

She looked at him, "Is everything ok?"

He looked down,"Mr. Shu said a talent scout was at sectionals, and he wants me to be in a music video for Hannah Montana." He said dully

Her eyes lit up, "Finn that's great." She said, giving him a hug

Finn embraced the hug and after about 10 seconds, he let go. "Yea, can you not tell anyone about this please?" He asked sweetly.

She grinned, "No problem." They both smiled. Sure Rachel was a little jealous that Finn got an offer, but he seemed really into her and she liked that a lot.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome To The Palm Springs

Finn had packed up all of his things and was on his way to the airport. Mr. Shu arranged everything. He was on the 10 am flight to Los Angeles and he was staying at the Palm Springs hotel for 2 weeks. He felt so important, it was his first time on a plane and it was his first time staying at a hotel. It was a 5 star hotel so he was really excited. He landed in LA at around 4 pm and got to his hotel shortly after. His eyes opened wide when he saw the hotel. It was at least 10 stories high, right on the beach. He got out of the taxi and a bellhop got his things from the trunk. He walked into the hotel a little nervously.

"Welcome to the Palm Springs." A perky hostess greeted him as he walked into the hotel.

Finn smiled and walked over to the front desk. "Hi, my name is Finn Hudson, I have a reservation." He said timid, not knowing how to act in a fancy place.

"Yes Mr. Hudson we have your reservation, you will be staying in suite 211, it is on the 8th floor, here is your key, Ms. Covington will give you a tour." The lady at the front desk said, pointed to the perky lady who said hi to him walking in.

"Follow me." She said

He felt to important, no one ever called him Mr. Hudson before. She showed him the pool, which was the size of a large lake in Lima, the gym, which had a lot of fancy equipment they didn't have back at the school gym, the 4 restaurants in the hotel that he couldn't afford to eat at, and many other places he would probably never go to. Finally, she showed him to his room. She took his key from his hand and opened the door to his suite. He could not believe his eyes; the room was about the size of 4 classrooms back at McKinley. It had a mini fridge stuffed with water, soda, and a lot of junk food. He had a bathroom 3 times the size of his bathroom at home. He had a king sized bed, a flat screen tv, a couch, a closet the size of his bedroom, and a balcony that overlooked the ocean.

Ms. Covington handed him a binder with the letters P and S on it.

"Here are the numbers to room service, the concierge, and the front desk, on the next page is the room service menu, then if you turn the page any questions you may have should be answered, if not you could call the front desk." She told him in a firm voice

"Thank you so much." Finn said seriously, trying not to smile

Ms. Covington shook her head and walked out of the room

"I could get used to this."


	5. Chapter 5: Suite Relaxing

He grabbed a coke from the mini fridge, jumped onto the king sized bed, and turned on the flat screen to ESPN where he watched the Cowboys vs. Giants game. Then he remembered he had to call his mom, and then Mr. Shuster to tell them he was ok. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and pressed speed dial #3 to call his mom. #1 was Quinn and #2 was Puck, but he wasn't planning on talking to either of them again.

"Hey sweetie you ok?" His mom asked

"Yea I'm fine; I'm in my hotel room." He replied.

"Ok Hun, call Mr. Shuster, Love you." She said.

"I will, love you too." He said and then hung up.

He took out the piece of paper with Mr. Shu's number and dialed it into his phone.

"Hello?" Mr. Shuster asked in a confused voice, not recognizing the number.

"Hey it's Finn." Finn said.

"Oh Hi, are you settled in ok? How was the flight?" Mr. Shu asked

"Yea I'm fine, so was the flight, where am I supposed to be?" Finn asked.

"Tomorrow you're going to take a taxi to … one second." Mr. Shu said

Finn waited for Mr. Shu to get back on the phone.

"Ok here it is, tomorrow at you're going to go to a loft which is the dance studio at 739, Alameda Ave. It is above an old record store, so you are going to take the stairs next to it. I'll email you your schedule right now." Mr. Shu said.

"Ok thanks Mr. Shu." Finn said happily.

"No problem Finn, I got to go."

"Bye." Finn said, hanging up

**From: **the phone. He took out his laptop and checked his email:

**Inbox: 1**

**From: .net (Not a real email address by the way****)**

**To: (Again not a real email address****)**

**Subject: Hannah Video Schedule **

He opened the email and printed it out using the printer on the desk across from his bed. She stick the paper in his laptop bag. He got bored and the logged onto aim and looked who was on. (Lol again these are not real screen names.

**Puckerman20 **(Puck)

**QuinnCheer1 (**Quinn)

**StarBerry18 **(Rachel)

He clicked Rachel's name and started a chat

**Hudson5: Hey**

**StarBerry18: Hi! How's Cali?**

**Hudson: Well I haven't seen much yet, but my hotel is sick**

**StarBerry18: That's awesome **

**Hudson5: Yea, so how is your spring break going?**

**StarBerry18: Boring, the dads are on a business trip so I'm in my house all alone SINGING!**

**Hudson5: I wouldn't expect you to be doing anything else**

**StarBerry18: **

**Starberry18: I have to go **** text me l8r or see if I'm online.**

**Hudson5: ok, bi Rach **

**(StarBerry18 has left this chat)**


	6. Chapter 6: Not So StarStruck

"Miley you have a dance rehearsal in 15 minutes, you and Lilly better get down here right now!" Robbie Ray shouted from the living room of their new ranch in Malibu Hills. Lilly and Miley came down immediately dressed as their alter egos, Hannah and Lola.

"I swear you two are slower than a snail in quick sand!" Robbie Ray said, using his country charm.

"Sorry daddy." Miley/Hannah said to her father.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me, your choreographer, Tina, said the agency sent over a new dancer, he's new to this so she wanted him to meet you before everyone got there." Robbie Ray replied.

"Daddy say what?" Miley/Hannah said to her father. Robbie got a confused look on his face.

"Come on Miley you don't date your dancers, well, after the last incident." Lilly/Lola said to her best friend

"Not fair that was Roxy's fault; can't a girl flirt with a new dancer?" Miley/Hannah said using her country accent a little more.

They pulled up to the record store, the studio was above it, and so they took the stairs next to the store and walked up. Miley/Hannah ran up with Lola/Lilly and her father following her. When Miley got upstairs she saw Tina talking to a boy she didn't recognize, who must have been the new dancer her dad had been talking about.

Tina walked up to Miley/Hannah with the boy following.

"Hannah, this is a dancer who is going to be in your new music video. Finn this is Hannah."

Miley/Hannah batted her eyelashes and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Finn this is Lola, and my dad, Robbie Ray."

Finn did one of his famous half smiles, not taking Miley/ Hannah's hand.

"It's nice to meet you all." Finn said, with no excitement in his voice. Miley took her hand back and her big smile turned into a grin.

"Excuse me Finn; I need to talk to Lola for a second." She said, pulling Lilly/Lola by the arm.

"Wow he's cute, but he doesn't seem exited or into you at all." Lilly/Lola said chuckling, but then stopped when she looked at Miley/Hannah's expression

"Thank you Mrs. DUHHHH!" She replied in her sarcastic voice

Miley/Hannah continued, "I know, all of my dancers are star struck and exited when they first meet me, what's his deal?"

"Why don't you go talk to him, put on that Tennessee charm?" Lilly/Lola replied.


	7. Chapter 7:Oh No

"So, Finn, you have a girlfriend?" Miley/Hannah asked Finn. Finn looked down at his phone, with the wallpaper he had changed from him and Quinn, to him and Rachel on stage at sectionals. He had changed it the night he arrived in California. He looked back up "Sort of, its, complicated." He said, using his half smile again. Miley/Hannah shook her head

(Miley/Hannah's POV)

"Darn, he likes someone, oh well, another cute guy I won't get." She thought. "It seems like he's having a tough time with this girl, maybe I'll help him out." (End of Miley/Hannah's POV)

Well, Finn, if you need any girl advice while you're here, I'll be happy to help you out." She said, giving him a warm, comforting smile. His half smile turned into a full one as the rest of the dancers walked in.

Tina clapped her hands. "Before we start, I'd like to introduce you all to our new dancer, Finn, he's only going to be here for this video, but I want you all to treat him like family."

"Hi Finn!" The other dancers shouted. Finn waved at them. Tina showed them the dance and surprisingly, Finn didn't suck half as bad as he usually did. The rehearsal lasted for hours without any breaks. Finn was more tired than he was at the end of football practice. When it was finally over, Finn chugged his whole water bottle down, gasping for air. The rest of the dancers scurried out of the studio. Finn thought he would get some tips from Hannah about Rachel, so he walked down a hallway to the place that seemed to be her dressing room. He had seen her walk in there when he was going to the bathroom. The door was cracked so he opened it.

Finn's eyes widened to the sight he saw

Hannah/Miley turned around, taking off her wig, her eyes widened just as much as Finns

"Ummmmmmmm" Finn mumbled, eyes wide as they had ever been

"Oh no." Hannah/Miley said, letting out a gulp.


	8. Chapter 8:An Explaination

"What the?" Finn said shocked, looking at the pop star taking off the blonde wig he thought was her hair

"Sweet nibblets." Miley said scared.

They both stood there, staring at each other in shock. Finn couldn't believe that Hannah wasn't really Hannah.

"Hey Miley I….. Whoa." Lilly said walking in as Lola

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Finn asked.

Miley took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Um… I'm Hannah, but my real name is Miley Stewart. I'm kind of living two lives. No one knows I have two lives and I hope to keep it that way." She said, looking at Finn

"So what you're saying is to keep my mouth shut." Finn said confused.

"Yes please." Miley said, still looking at Finn with fear in her eyes.

"I just have one question, why don't you want anyone to know your famous?" Finn asked her.

"I want to have a normal life too, that's why I created Hannah." She said

"Oh, ok." Finn said, still a little confused.

"Yep." Miley said awkwardly. They both just sat in silence for a little while. Finn was standing with his hands in his pockets, and Miley sat at her vanity with her wig in her lap.

"So… umm…. Do you wanna have dinner tonight; kind of give me some tips on this music video?" Finn asked Miley.

Miley looked up at him and smiled. "I would love that."

Sorry it was so short. I just wanted to update this! The next chapter will be up soon!


	9. Note from BriGlee

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated this in forever but to be honest, I have writers block! So I need your help! What do you want to see happen in this story? I was thinking maybe the paparazzi gets a picture of Hannah and Finn at dinner and is the new headlining news story and Rachel sees it? I wasn't sure so leave reviews telling me what you want to see, and if I like the idea I will use it and mention you in the story. So don't forget to review because if no one gives me any suggestions I might delete the story. Thanks guys!**

**~BriGlee100**


	10. Chapter 9: Desperate

**Ok guys so I know I just wrote the note last night but I got a great idea from blackgirl1995 that I had to use in this story! So thanks so much blackgirl1995, you rock and you deserve most of the credit for this chapter and the rest of the story**

(Miley POV)

Ok so this was kind of awkward. I'm sitting in a fancy café as Miley with Finn and we have nothing to talk about. He's just sitting their texting and I'm just sitting here watching him like an idiot.

(Finn POV)

Hannah... I mean Miley and I have absolutely nothing to talk about. I got text messages from Rachel so I decided to respond because I'm missing her like crazy. I feel like such a jerk ignoring Miley but I really miss Rachel.

(End of POV's)

"Um... So who are you texting?" Miley asked Finn innocently

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just texting someone I really miss right now." Finn said, looking down at the picture of Rachel on his phone.

"Oh, is it your girlfriend?"Miley asked seriously.

"Well, it's complicated, but I like her a lot." Finn said blushing.

"Aw, what's her... wait, it is a girl right?" Miley asked.

"Yes it's a girl; her name is Rachel, Rachel Berry." Finn said, chuckling because of what Miley just asked.

"Oh, how did you guys meet?" Miley asked. Finn thought of everything they went through since the beginning of glee club and told Miley the whole story.

"Oh that's cool a glee club, so you sing too?" Miley asked as Finn shook his head.

"Are you guys any good?" Miley asked. As she said that Finn grabbed his phone and opened up the video of the whole club singing Somebody To Love at sectionals.

"Wow you guys are amazing." Miley said, as her phone started to ring in her purse.

"Hey Tina what's up?" Miley asked her choreographer.

"What?"

"You have to be kidding me, this is so typical."

"Well where are we supposed to find new dancers on such short notice, the only dancer we have is Finn and…." Miley said as a thought came to her head.

"Tina I'm going to call you back." Miley said smirking at Finn, who was sitting their clueless.

"Listen Finn, my rival Makayla stole all of my dancers and bribed them with more money. The only dancer I have for my video now is you. Do you think your glee club would be up to flying out here and being back-up dancers in the video?" Miley asked Finn desperately

"Well I don't know, a lot of them come from middle class families who can't afford a plane ticket and hotel." Finn replied.

"Well I'll have my people take care of all of that, can you just please call and see if they can, I'm desperate here." Miley said, making a puppy dog face at Finn.

Finn sighed. "I'll see what I can do."


	11. Chapter 10: New Directions in Hollywood

Finn spent that night making calls to the members of New Directions. They could all come as long as Hannah was setting up the ticket arrangement. Even Mr. Shu was coming! Finn couldn't wait to see everyone especially Rachel. Finn's phone rang and it was Miley.

"Hey Miley what's up?" Finn asked into his phone

"Hey so my agent set up everything! Your friends will be flying first class. They will leave on April 24th at 10 pm. They will arrive at 5am and will be staying at the Palm Springs Hotel, same as you. They will be here for a week and will leave on the same day and same flight as you. I'll email you the info to send to them." Miley said.

"Thanks so much for hooking this up." Finn said

"I should be the one thanking you, without you I would be left with no dancers for this video. I have to go .bye." Miley replied, hanging up the phone.

(That Thursday)

Finn was at the airport waiting for New Directions. He was so excited. Having everyone in LA was going to be great. Miley was even going to help him ask Rachel to be his girlfriend. All of the sudden he got a text from Mr. Shuster.

**From: Mr. Shuster**

**Hey Finn, we just got off of the plane. We will meet you at the shuttle exit**

Finn put his phone away and walked to the shuttle exit. Once he got there, he saw everyone. Rachel ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Finn smiled and embraced the hug wishing he didn't have to let go. Once he let go he greeted everyone and they got on a shuttle to the hotel. Once they got checked in and got settled into their rooms, they took a bus over to the dance studio. They walked up the stairs to find Hannah and Lola talking with the choreographer, Tina.

"Ok guys this is Lola, Tina, and of course Hannah." Finn said, pointing to each of them. Rachel got a jealous look on her face when Finn and Hannah looked at each other. "Hannah this is Mr. Shuster, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Quinn, Puck, Matt, Mike, Brittany, Santana." Finn said, than he glanced at a certain brunette. "And this is Rachel." He said, giving Hannah a look saying 'this is her'. Hannah shook her head understanding what Finn meant, and then she smiled at Rachel.

"It's nice to meet you all. I saw a video of one of your performances and I think you would be great for my music video!" Hannah said happily. As soon as she finished talking she looked over at Quinn's big belly. Quinn noticed Hannah eying her.

"Um, I won't be in the video, I'm pregnant as you can probably see." Quinn said, patting her stomach with one hand and grabbing Pucks hand with the other. Hannah shook her head and then glanced at Artie.

"I understand if you don't want me in the video Ms. Montana." Artie said, looking down

"No its fine I want you to be in it, and call me Hannah" Hannah said smiling at Artie. Artie smiled at her. "Ok so this is Tina, the choreographer. She will walk you through everything." Hannah added.

Tina smiled at everyone and then walked over to Mr. Shuster. "Would you like to be in the video too?" Tina asked him.

"Oh no I couldn't, I'm only a chaperone for my glee club." Mr. Shuster replied.

"Come on Mr. Shue! It'll be fun!" Mercedes said, with the rest of the group saying 'yea come on Mr. Shuster', until he finally agreed to be in it.

"Ok let's get started!" Tina said, clapping her hands together.

Han


	12. Chapter 11: A New Beginning

**Just to let you guys know, imagine season 1 part 2 of Glee never happened. I started this story when part of the season ended which is why they are on spring break in this story.**

After a week of rehearsal, today was the day Hannah's video was being shot. The glee club was so excited and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Mr. Shuster was too. The video was for the song Super girl. The setting was on a red carpet event. Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Kurt, and Matt were playing movie stars who were dressed up in fancy dresses and suits. Tina, Artie and Mike were paparazzi dressed in normal clothes. Mr. Shuster was playing a news reporter dressed in a suit as well. Hannah was dressed in a sparkly pink dress with matching accessories. As they were all standing around waiting for the video shooting to start, Puck walked over to Quinn, who was sitting on a director's chair holding her stomach.

"Hey how are my two favorite lady's doing?" Puck said to Quinn, patting her stomach

"My water just broke." Quinn said quietly.

In a matter of minutes, Quinn was being rolled out of the Hollywood studio with Puck and Mr. Shuster.

"What else could go wrong?" Hannah said, holding her head.

"Who is going to do Will's part?" Tina asked.

"I'll do it." Finn said, stepping towards Tina and Hannah.

"Ok then, let's film this thing, ACTION!" Tina shouted as the music started.

(At the hospital)

"Congratulations Ms. Fabray, you have given birth to a beautiful baby girl." The nurse said to Quinn, handing her the baby.

"She has your nose." Puck said, looking at Quinn. "Do you still wanna give her away?" Puck asked.

"Do you love me?" Quinn asked

Puck sighed. "Yea I do, even more now."

"Well than let's keep her. What should we name her?" Quinn asked. Puck shrugged his shoulders as his phone rang. His ringtone was Beth by Kiss. Puck picked up his phone as a smile took over Quinn's face. When he got off of the phone, Mr. Shuster walked in.

"What's her name?" Mr. Shuster asked smiling.

"Beth." Quinn replied.

(At the studio)

"And cut! Great job everyone that was amazing." Tina said, clapping her hands together.

Hannah ran over to Finn. "We did it!" Hannah screamed, hugging Finn. Rachel saw them and ran to the bathroom to wipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes. She ran to one of the mirrors and began wash her face. All of her of her makeup came off. She was still wearing her dress and she looked like a mess. She walked outside seeing that no one was on the set any longer. She found a note sitting onto of her purse.

**Go to the roof of the hotel at 7 and wear something nice.**

This was all the note said; it had no name on it or anything. She went back to the hotel and took a shower. She used her rhinestone curling iron to do her hair. She put on her white strapless dress with a gold bow around the waist. She had bought it at a boutique the day before when she went shopping with the girls of glee. She put on her favorite gold flats and went to the roof. There she saw twinkly lights hanging, a table set for two with flowers in the center.

"Boo!" Finn screamed from behind her. Rachel jumped, and spun herself around. Finn was wearing a white dress shirt, with jeans, a black blazer and nice black shoes.

"Wow Finn, you did this?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Well, Hannah paid for everything, but I planned it." Finn said. They both walked over to the table, Finn pulled out the chair for Rachel and then pulled it in and took his seat. They ate and talked about the video and Hollywood. Then Finn got serious.

"Rachel, I have to ask you something." Finn said, taking Rachel's hand in his.

"Ever since the whole Quinn thing, you have been here for me, and I really appreciate it. I didn't think I could really get over it so soon but you proved me wrong. Rach I'm crazy about you. Will you go out with me?" Finn asked. Instead of responding, Rachel smiled, leaned over, and kissed Finn passionately. Behind them Miley stood smiling and clapping her hands silently.

(The next day)

Everyone was sitting on the floor of the dance studio talking as Hannah walked in.

"Hey guys, so I just wanted to thank you all so much for being in the video. It meant so much to me. I actually have some exiting news for Rachel and Finn. Tina is friends with some movie producers and they want you both to star in the re-make of Grease with me!" Hannah shouted.

Everyone gasped and congratulated the couple. "So you guys will go home and finish the school year, and they will be flying you guys out here again to film the movie at the end of June!" Hannah said. "I'm going to be playing Rizzo. They want Rachel to play Sandy and Finn to play Danny!" Hannah added.

(At the airport)

"Thanks for everything Hannah. I'll see you in two months." Finn said, giving Hannah a friendly hug. Everyone said their goodbyes to Hannah and then walked into the airport. Rachel and Finn were hand in hand. They both were exited, that in two months, they would both become stars. The music video wasn't the end; it was the beginning to something amazing.

**OMG it's over! I want to thank everyone for reading this! Please review!**


End file.
